leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
V6.4
__TOC__ jest wreszcie przydatna. „Ale ja uwielbiam się leczyć w walce!”, możecie zakrzyknąć. A my na to odpowiemy: „Poczekajcie, aż zobaczycie to w akcji na ”. A potem byśmy się zapytali, dlaczego mówicie do komputera (lub komórki), ale nie uzyskalibyśmy odpowiedzi, ponieważ wszyscy jesteśmy wymysłami swoich wyobraźni. Gdy zaczniecie wspinać się po górze kontekstu znajdującej się poniżej, możecie zauważyć, że bohaterowie tacy jak i zostają wzmocnieni lub osłabieni, mimo że we wcześniejszym patchu spotkało ich zupełnie coś odwrotnego. Czemu tak? Czemu po prostu nie cofnąć zmian? Gdyby naszym celem było tylko uczynienie bohaterów silniejszymi lub słabszymi, cofanie zmian (lub częściowe cofanie, jak w przypadku w patchu 6.3) jest sensownym podejściem. Jednakże gdy bierzemy się za balansowanie bohatera, zmiany, które pojawiają się w opisie patcha często mają więcej niż jeden cel. Przykładowo, jeżeli celem było „uczynienie bohatera X silniejszym i mniej irytującym”, ale postać stała się silniejsza i bardziej denerwująca, wolimy zająć się nowo utworzoną frustracją, zamiast po prostu cofać wszystko. Balansowanie gry jest dla nas nieskończoną podróżą – oznacza to, że w każdej chwili możecie otrzymać informacje o badaniu sprawy. A więc co mamy dla was tym razem? Mamy dużo zmian dla poszczególnych strzelców, trochę osłabień dla najlepszych postaci oraz ogólne zmniejszenie prędkości ruchu. Śmiganie po Rift jest bardzo fajne, ale wszechobecna dodatkowa prędkość ruchu zamienia wczesną fazę gry w wyścig zbrojeń – kto zyska więcej prędkości ruchu w krótszym czasie. Będziemy przyglądać się mobilności w grze w najbliższych patchach, ale to pierwsze podejście do rozwiązania potencjalnego problemu w przyszłości. I to by było na tyle od nas! Poniżej znajdziecie szczegółowy opis zmian. Do zobaczenia na Rift, gdzie będziecie wybierać Żądzę Krwi Watażki na każdym bohaterze i żyć jak prawdziwi wikingowie. GL, HF.|Patrick „Scarizard” Scarborough}} Aktualizacja patcha 29.02.2016 * **Przybij piątkę, : Naprawiono błąd związany z umiejętnością , który powodował, że model Aatroxa mógł wizualnie „wyskoczyć” poza ekran, pozwalając mu na poruszanie się i atakowanie będąc „niewidzialnym” – aż do momentu wylądowania * **Nadmierna krnąbrność: Tarcza Karmy ze wzmocnionej umiejętności nie jest już w pewnych okolicznościach niemożliwa do przełamania * **Kocimiętka: Naprawiono interakcję, w wyniku której niektóre z umiejętności Rengara funkcjonowały wadliwie i używanie ich nie nakładało na nie czasu odnowienia Bohaterowie * **'USUNIĘTO' – Kamienna lisica: Urok nie przerywa już doskoków (efekt wciąż będzie działał po zakończeniu ruchu) * **Skupienie energii: Ładunki Skupienia znikają wszystkie po 4 sekundach ⇒ znikają pojedynczo po 4 sekundach **Czas działania użycia: 4 sekundy ⇒ 5 sekund * **Zwiększone obrażenia uwięzionych celów: 10/20/30/40/50% ⇒ 30/70/110/150/190 pkt. + 0,7 pkt. obrażeń od ataku **Przejrzystość pułapek: Pułapki wyświetlają zasięg działania dla Caitlyn * **Czas odnowienia: 18/16/14/12/10 sek. ⇒ 16/14,5/13/11,5/10 sek. , aby umocnić jego zdolność do nękania i podkreślić jego wyjątkowe interakcje ze skróceniem czasu odnowienia. Patrząc na jego niezwykłą popularność oraz skuteczność, wygląda na to, że te wzmocnienia sprawdziły się, a 40% skrócenia czasu odnowienia stało się standardem u Ezreala. Z tego powodu częstotliwość Celnych Salw jest teraz duża jak nigdy dotąd, przez co terroryzują one walki drużynowe, cele i fale stworów. Podoba nam się elastyczność, jaką daje ta umiejętność, ale jeżeli Ezreal jest w stanie odnawiać ją tak szybko, że może kontrolować aleje i móc użyć jej w nadchodzącej walce drużynowej, coś się musi zmienić.}} * **Czas odnowienia: 80 sekund ⇒ 120 sekund w 4.21). Fiora jest fajna i efektowna, ale wolimy, aby swoje momenty miała dzięki dobrym reakcjom, a nie ukrytej mechanice odnawiania.}} * **Czas odnowienia: 19/18/17/16/15 sek. ⇒ 24/22/20/18/16 sek. * **Czas odnowienia: 15/13/11/9/7 sek. ⇒ 13/11/9/7/5 sek. **Ograniczona Szermierka: Zaczyna odnawiać się po użyciu ⇒ po drugim trafieniu lub stale rozpoczynający walkę w dobry sposób oznaczają, że łatwo zrozumieć ich wartość jako sojuszników i mieć oczekiwania co do tego, co będą robić. Jaki bohater dobrze się z nimi połączy? Jak wykorzystać przewagę tej skuteczności? Jeżeli tą rzeczą jest zadawanie obrażeń, sytuacja trochę się komplikuje. Czy jest to bohater stale potężny w późnej fazie gry, jak ? To jego wczesna faza gry powinna być ryzykowna. Czy jest to bohater stale potężny we wczesnej fazie gry jak ? Jego sukces w późnej fazie gry nie powinien być pewny. To właśnie na skrzyżowaniu skoków i spadków siły odbywa się większość interakcji League – zamieniając większość meczów w „Czy wykorzystam swoją mocną stronę, zanim przeciwnik wykorzysta swoją?”. Gdy przyjmiemy ten koncept w stosunku do Gangplanka, to łatwo zobaczyć, dlaczego jest trudny do zbalansowania. Nawet jeżeli drużyny skupią się na próbach ograniczenia jego rozwoju, globalny zasięg Kanonady oraz złoto zdobyte dzięki Paktujemy? powodują, że nie można zablokować mu dostępu do złota, przez co jest zagrożeniem niezależnie od tego, co się rzuci w jego stronę. Mając to na uwadze, osłabienie stałości, z jaką może zyskać przewagę (oraz skuteczność w używaniu beczek podczas walk drużynowych) oznacza, że jeżeli podtopicie Umarlaka, już się nie podniesie.}} * **Złupione złoto: 4/5/7/6/8 szt. złota ⇒ 2/3/4/5/6 szt. złota * **Maksymalna liczba beczek: 2/3/4/5 (z poziomami R – Kanonady) ⇒ 3 na wszystkich poziomach **Czas odnowienia amunicji: 18/17/16/15/14 sek. ⇒ 18/16/14/12/10 sek. * **'USUNIĘTO' – Kolejna: Nie zwiększa już maksymalnej liczby beczek wraz z poziomami * **To jest ruch: Illaoi jest teraz niewrażliwa na efekty przemieszczenia, gdy odtwarzana jest animacja użycia umiejętności *Ogólne **Podstawowa prędkość ruchu: 325 jedn. ⇒ 330 jedn. **Podstawowa regeneracja zdrowia: 5,5 ⇒ 6 **Wzrost regeneracji zdrowia: 0,5 ⇒ 0,55 **Proszę zająć miejsca: Zaktualizowano polecane przedmioty * **Wdech: Czwarty pocisk Jhina powoduje minitrafienia krytyczne podczas atakowania budowli z obrażeniami zmniejszonymi o 44% (nie uwzględnia dodatkowych obrażeń) **Koszt Perfekcji: Cała dodatkowa prędkość ataku będzie teraz odpowiednio zmniejszana przez redukcje prędkości ataku (podstawowa prędkość ataku pozostaje stała) **Z pustymi rękami: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że Jhin tracił dodatkowy zasięg z po przeładowaniu broni * **Mało dramatyczne: Znaki nie będą już znikały, gdy Jhin rzuca Zabójczy Rozkwit **Precyzja: Teraz jest traktowane jako nieobszarowe w przypadku bohaterów * **Więcej przemocy, więcej krwi!: Teraz nakłada znak Zabójczego Rozkwitu na wszystkich bohaterów, których spowolni lub którym zada obrażenia, nie tylko tym, którzy byli obecni w chwili aktywacji * **Precyzja: Teraz jest traktowane jako nieobszarowe w przypadku bohaterów **Skupiony finał: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że przeciwnicy czasami „drgali” na krawędzi ekranu Jhina podczas używania superumiejętności * **Skalowanie wybuchu: 0,15 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,2 pkt. mocy umiejętności **'USUNIĘTO' – Zabójcza stal: Obrażenia już się nie zmniejszają na kolejnych celach po pierwszym , ponieważ bez niej nie będzie tak niszczycielski. Na koniec: możecie uznać to za dwuczęściową listę zmian, ponieważ przy patchu 6.5 będziemy pracować nad tym, aby Kog lepiej czuł się ze swoimi umiejętnościami (szczególnie i ), gdy nie klika przeciwników prawym przyciskiem myszy i stoi w miejscu.}} *Ogólne **Podstawowa prędkość ataku: 0,665 jedn. ⇒ 0,625 jedn. ) i szkodzi różnorodności strzelców, ponieważ po prostu za trudno rywalizować z jego solidnością. Dzięki tej zmianie umacniamy słabość Luciana jako „słabe obrażenia z dużej odległości”. Podkreśla to konieczność polegania na dostępnej dla niego mobilności z i , aby lepiej sprawdzał się w walkach i znacznie zwiększa ryzyko, na jakie się naraża. Lucian wciąż oferuje dużo, ale drużyny powinny być w stanie dostosować swoje strategie, aby brać pod uwagę (lub wykorzystywać) jego obecność w meczu, zamiast widzieć go jako każdego strzelca w League.}} * **Zasięg: 1400 jedn. ⇒ 1200 jedn. ), Malphite radzi sobie doskonale. Biorąc pod uwagę, jak skutecznie rozpoczyna walki w późnej fazie gry, osłabiamy jego fazę walki w alei, aby utrudnić mu dotrwanie do późnej fazy gry. Malphite może być niepowstrzymaną siłą, ale granie przeciwko niemu nie powinno przypominać walenia głową o kamienny mur.}} *Ogólne **Podstawowa regeneracja zdrowia: 8,374 pkt. ⇒ 7 pkt. * **Podstawowe obrażenia: 60/100/140/180/220 pkt. ⇒ 60/95/130/165/200 pkt. zawsze zależała od tego, jak silny lub słaby stawał się dzięki fazie walki w alei. Nie chcemy ponownie wprowadzić plującego ogniem ciemiężcy alei z przeszłości, ale Rumble od dawna zasługuje na jakieś ulepszenia. Dajemy mu lepszy sposób na zarządzanie nagrzaniem oraz zabijanie stworów, dzięki czemu Rumble nie zostanie całkowicie zablokowany przez kilka błędów. Doświadczeni weterani oraz nowi piloci będą mogli dzięki temu łatwiej poradzić sobie w trudnych sytuacjach, aby dotrwać do późnej fazy gry i spalić wszystko.}} * **'NOWOŚĆ' – W pełni załadowany: Teraz działa w oparciu o system amunicji (maksymalnie 2 ładunki) **'NOWOŚĆ' – Czas odnowienia: 1 ładunek co 5 sekund **Koszt: 10 pkt. nagrzania za każdy strzał **Czas działania spowolnienia: 3 sekundy ⇒ 2 sekundy **No, dziecino, nie zawiedź mnie!: Jeżeli Rumble się przegrzeje korzystając z Elektroharpuna, zawsze będzie w stanie wystrzelić, będąc wyciszonym, dopóki ma 1 ładunek (identycznie jak na serwerach gry) * **Obrażenia: 60/85/110/135/160 pkt. ⇒ 60/95/130/165/200 pkt. * **Kontrola w rzece: Teraz działa na potwory (wliczając ) * **Wszyscy dostaną: Jeżeli główny atak Rykoszetu będzie trafieniem krytycznym, wszystkie odbicia także będą trafieniami krytycznymi * **Szerokość: 90 jedn. ⇒ 70 jedn. * **Opóźnienie przed ponownym rzuceniem: 0 sekund ⇒ 1 sekunda (całkowity czas podróży bez zmian) **Ostatni gwizdek: Gdy Tahm Kench wskakuje w wir, sojusznicy wciąż mogą go kliknąć, aby dołączyć do niego w podróży , Udyr był królem dżungli od dawna, niezależnie od tego, jakie wzmocnienie kupi. Udyr jest w dżungli niczym szwajcarski scyzoryk – chcecie wędrować i co chwila robić ganki? Samotnie nacierać? Farmić jak szaleni? Kontrolować cele? On potrafi wszystko. Nie chcemy odebrać mu żadnej mocnej strony, ale po prostu trochę osłabić, aby inni bohaterowie mieli szanse na załatwienie go (lub wygranie, skoro o tym mowa).}} * **Siła tarczy: 60/100/140/180/220 pkt. ⇒ 60/95/130/165/200 pkt. * **Obrażenia przy trafieniu: 40/80/120/160/200 pkt. ⇒ 40/75/110/145/180 pkt. * **Obrażenia: 70/115/160/205/250 pkt. ⇒ 70/110/150/190/230 pkt. oraz . Mimo że Nasycony był jego najlepszym przedmiotem przed wprowadzeniem zmian, chcieliśmy zobaczyć, jak będzie sobie radził po wprowadzeniu, zanim zaczniemy działać. Teraz specjalnie celujemy w Xin Zhao z Ostrzem Gniewu i Nasyconym, aby go osłabić, jednocześnie planując dla niego przyszłość.}} * **Skalowanie uzdrowienia: 0,7 pkt. mocy umiejętności ⇒ 0,4 pkt. mocy umiejętności **Prędkość ataku: 40/50/60/70/80% ⇒ 40/45/50/55/60% Przedmioty *Prędkość ruchu: 65 jedn. ⇒ 60 jedn. .}} *Nieustępliwość: 20% ⇒ 30% .}} *'NOWOŚĆ' – Mana ma znaczenie: Teraz daje 1 pkt. many co 8 sekund , kumulowanie jest obietnicą dużego zysku siły, gdy dokonacie transformacji. W przypadku Muramany nie zawsze tak jest. Teoretycznie Muramana wykorzystuje pasek zasobów, aby zwiększyć zadawane obrażenia – w rzeczywistości, gracze często zużywali tyle many na farmienie stworów (lub po prostu zapominali włączyć efekt), że skuteczność przedmiotu nie była zbyt wysoka. Te zmiany mają na celu zwiększenie przystępności, abyście mogli liczyć na moc Muramany, zamiast powoływać się na ludzki błąd, gdy wasz wielki przedmiot nie pomógł wam wygrać ostatniej walki drużynowej. Decyzje dotyczące włączania lub wyłączania pozostały w dużej mierze niezmienione (kontra stwory: oszczędzamy manę, kontra bohaterowie: '''OGNIA ZE WSZYSTKICH DZIAŁ'), a zysk niezawodności znacznie przewyższa koszt. Poza tym ma wystarczająco dużo na głowie bez zamartwiania się włączaniem i wyłączaniem Muramany.}} *'USUNIĘTO''' – Niech będzie po twojemu: Nie może już być włączana lub wyłączana *'NOWOŚĆ' – Bierne: Szok: Nieobszarowe umiejętności i podstawowe ataki przeciwko bohaterom zużywają 3% aktualnej many i zadają dwa razy tyle jako dodatkowe obrażenia fizyczne. Efekt aktywuje się wyłącznie, gdy bohater ma ponad 20% maksymalnej many. *Prędkość ruchu: 10% ⇒ 7% ).}} *'USUNIĘTO' – Rzucenie rękawicy: Spowolnienie nie utrzymuje się po pozostawieniu pola lodu *Skalowanie rozmiaru: 0,45 pkt. dodatkowego pancerza ⇒ 0,55 pkt. dodatkowego pancerza *Podstawowy rozmiar: 190 jedn. ⇒ 180 jedn. *Zdrowie: 500 pkt. ⇒ 400 pkt. *Przepis: + + 1100 szt. złota ⇒ + + 1150 szt. złota *Łączny koszt: Bez zmian / *'USUNIĘTO' – Lepsze niż jeden: Nie można już wymieniać Hydr jedna na drugą Specjalizacje sprawdza się dobrze tylko u wspierających), mocne ukierunkowanie w stronę strzelców, gdy oraz także są dobrymi wyborami, sprawia, że Watażka jest zbędny (szczególnie gdy inne klasy mogłyby skorzystać z tego miejsca). Watażka zawsze sprawiał wrażenie, że bardzo wzmocni was w późnej fazie gry, ale wcześniej nie będziecie mieli z niego dużo – było to coś, co niespecjalnie ekscytowało graczy. Te zmiany zajmą się dwoma rzeczami. Usunięcie konieczności trafienia krytycznego znacznie zwiększa możliwość wykorzystania specjalizacji, dzięki czemu Watażka będzie sprawdzał się z bohaterami, którzy „idą na całość”, jak i oraz zyska sensowne skalowanie przez cały mecz. Jeżeli lubicie walczyć do ostatniej kropli krwi (i jeszcze dłużej), to wybór idealny dla was.}} *'NOWOŚĆ' – Dla tych, którzy chcą walczyć dłużej: Atakowanie bohaterów daje kradzież życia, zależną od waszego brakującego zdrowia (do 20%). Połowa wartości przeciwko stworom. NOWOŚĆ: kilka patchów temu, wspomóc ofensywnych wspierających. Podczas gdy wielu z nich jest szczęśliwych z i , możliwość zajrzenia do Ścieżki Zaciekłości powinna spodobać się krwiożerczym wspierającym.}} *Wykryto oszustwo: Zadawanie obrażeń wrogim bohaterom sprawia, że otrzymują o 3% obrażeń więcej od sojuszników Summoner's Rift wilka w rzece wysyła jego ducha do przeciwnej dżungli.}} ) lub poprosić o pomoc konkretnych sojuszników ( , itp.), przez co ta strategia jest bardziej przewidywalna przez przeciwników.}} *Przez wszechświat: Duch Wilka Mroku zmienia strony, jeżeli Porazicie go w środkowej alei ⇒ w rzece *Przejrzystość: Teraz jest to wspomniane w opisie Wilka Mroku! Stwory Stwory w alei *Praca, praca: Pierwsza grupa stworów ignoruje kolizję z jednostkami w drodze do alei Dominion right|150px *Zdopingowali Dominion: Gracze, którzy mieli 100 lub więcej zwycięstw w Dominion przed naszym ogłoszeniem 10 lutego, otrzymają ekskluzywną ikonę przywoływacza Dominion w ciągu tygodnia od wypuszczenia patcha 6.4 *Pusta strona: Zakładka statystyk Dominion w profilu została usunięta Nowy wybór bohaterów Pojawi się z patchem 6.4 *Do przestudiowania: Siatka bohaterów jest teraz dostępna podczas wszystkich faz wyboru bohaterów *To pasuje lepiej: Możecie teraz zmienić zamiar wyboru we wszystkich fazach przed swoim ostatecznym wyborem *Specjalistyczna specjalizacja: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że zmiana nazwy strony ze specjalizacjami podczas wyboru bohaterów nie aktualizowała nazwy strony w rozwijanym menu. (Same specjalizacje zawsze aktualizowały się prawidłowo) ---- Wprowadzone w trakcie okresu 6.4 *Tajne strategie: Zamiar wyboru nie jest już ujawniany drużynie przeciwnej, gdy przyjdzie wasza kolej na wybór. *Nie takie tajne strategie: Bany wyświetlają się teraz w historii rozgrywek dla meczów rozegranych w kolejkach NWB. *Buforowanie: Nowy Wybór Bohaterów powinien być bardziej przyjazny przy dokonywaniu wyborów lub banów, gdy została niecała sekunda. *Wasz ulubiony strój: Nowy Wybór Bohaterów teraz standardowo wskazuje ostatnią używaną skórkę dla danego bohatera. Naprawione błędy * nie zadaje już obrażeń dwa razy potężnym potworom przy pełnym naładowaniu *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że nie dostawali ładunku , jeżeli oznaczony potwór z dżungli został zabity zbyt daleko od miejsca pojawienia się *Naprawiono błąd związany z płynnością, gdy wroga pojawiła się w zasięgu wzroku *Pisk orła obecny przy tańcu nie jest już globalny dla sojuszników Nadchodzące skórki Następujące skórki udostępnimy podczas patcha 6.4: * * en:V6.4 Kategoria:Aktualizacje